Borracheras y confesiones
by Julietaa
Summary: Rose no quiere aceptar la propuesta de sus primos de salir a  divertirse porque cree que les traerá problemas a todos, pero puede que las  consecuencias no sean tan malas después de todo.


_**Disclaimer: _**Todo lo que reconozcan es de J.K. Rowling y compañía. Los diálogos, pensamientos y demás son míos. Hago esto sin fines de lucro.**_**_

* * *

><p><strong>Borracheras y confesiones<strong>

-¿Y si salimos?

Rose levantó la vista de su libro ante la propuesta de James. Estaban casi todos reunidos en La Madriguera, a excepción de Teddy, Victoire y Molly que ya no se quedaban a las reuniones de primos debido a sus respectivos trabajos; y Albus y los gemelos Scamander, que habían ido a buscar unas revistas de quidditch a la casa del primero y volverían en un rato. Si le preguntaban, la idea de su primo le parecía pésima, pero al ver que todos estaban de acuerdo decidió callarse hasta que fuera necesario intervenir.

-¿Y a dónde podemos ir? –preguntó Louis.

-Conocemos un bar muggle que está en el pueblo. ¡Será divertido! –respondió Fred con una sonrisa.

-La abuela no nos dejará irnos. –Rose decidió intervenir.

-La abuela no se enterará. –sentenció James.

-Los chicos son menores, ¿Cómo planeas que entren?

-Oh Rosie, deja de ser tan aguafiestas. –pidió su hermano menor. La pelirroja rodó los ojos.

-Si es necesario, confundiremos al de la entrada. –le respondió James, desafiante.

-Entonces hagan lo que quieran, pero yo no iré. –entrecerró los ojos y volvió a su lectura. No seguiría a sus primos en sus locuras. Desde la vez que Fred y James, en una reunión como ésa, había propuesto un juego con naipes muggles y whiskey de fuego y todos habían terminado ebrios y algunos hasta vomitando se prometió a sí misma que nunca más les haría caso.

-Rosie… -Dominique se había acercado, junto con Lily, Lucy y Roxanne, al sofá donde ella estaba.

-No se gasten chicas, no iré –dijo cuando notó que Lucy iba a decirle algo-. Saben que las ideas de James y Fred siempre traen consecuencias y no quiero meterme en problemas.

-Vamos Rose –Lily la miró suplicante antes de continuar-, puede que tengas razón, pero piensa en Albus. Acaba de terminar con la zorra de Adams y le hará muy bien salir.

-Y los abuelos no se enterarán. –continuó Roxanne.

-Di que si Rose, será genial. Y no puedes negar que no quieres ver bailar a Hugo. –la animó Lucy.

Rose se rio, su hermano era un horrible bailarín. Meditó unos segundos lo dicho por sus primas y tenían razón: sus abuelos dormían profundamente siempre y Albus estaba bastante triste por el rompimiento (a diferencia de toda la familia, que odiaban a la ex de su primo y estaban muy contentos con la ruptura). Decidió que quizás no era tan mala idea seguirles la corriente a Fred y James por una única vez. Saldrían, se despejarían, reirían…

-Está bien, iré. –dio un suspiro a la vez que sus primas daban chillidos de emoción y sus primos sonreían felices.

Las chicas subieron al cuarto que estaban ocupando en la casa de sus abuelos y empezaron a prepararse. Mientras Lily decía que no tenía nada que ponerse, Dominique peinaba a una Roxanne un tanto histérica porque _"odio mi pelo, no tiene forma" _había dicho, y aunque todas se lo negaran no iba a cambiar de opinión. Y Lucy se maquillaba un tanto exagerada para aparentar ser mayor, bajo la mirada reprobatoria de Lily, que le dijo sutilmente que _"ese color no queda con tus ojos, mejor ponte este"_. Rose no entendía por qué todas las chicas se volvían locas al momento de producirse para salir, ella iba a ir así como estaba, con sus shorts y su camiseta.

-¿Tú no piensas cambiarte? –le preguntó Dominique luego de que Roxanne quedara satisfecha con su peinado.

-¿Qué tiene de malo mi ropa? –repreguntó, ofendida.

-Que así no conquistarías ni a un troll, Rose. Ponte esto. –Lily le arrojó un vestido.

-Quiero ir así, estoy cómoda. Y no quiero conquistar a nadie. –Lucy le echó una súplica silenciosa a Merlín por el comentario de su prima, mientras que Roxanne y Dominique rodaban los ojos y Lily bufaba.

-Rosie –recién ahora notaba que sus primas se hacían las buenas cuando querían convencerla de algo-, ponte el vestido que te di. Te quedara muy bonito.

A regañadientes aceptó el vestido y que la maquillaran un poco. No iba en plan de conquista ni mucho menos, solo quería pasar una noche con sus primos y ayudar a que Albus se sintiera mejor. Pero no podía negar que le gustaba cuando la peinaban y maquillaban, le hacía recordar cuando eran niñas y jugaban a ser mayores vistiéndose con los vestidos de la abuela o sus madres y maquillándose como Lucy hacía un rato, antes que Lily interfiriera.

-Te ves bonita, no sé por qué no te gusta producirte. –le dijo Roxanne mientras bajaban las escaleras para encontrarse con los chicos.

-Porque me parece una pérdida de tiempo –replicó-. Y un muchacho no puede fijarse en una mujer solo por su apariencia, debe quererla por lo que es y no por como luce, y…

-No empieces uno de tus monólogos, por favor. –la cortó Dominique.

-Mírate Weasley, estás más linda vestida de mujer.

Ésa voz. Frenó en el último escalón y levantó la vista para ver como Scorpius Malfoy estaba sentado en uno de los sillones de la sala, junto con Louis y Hugo. A finales de curso se había empezado a sentir rara con la presencia del chico, en ocasiones se ponía nerviosa y no podía mirarlo directamente a los ojos. Como nunca se habían llevado particularmente bien a casi nadie le extrañaba que quisiera alejarse de él, solo Dominique lo había notado y cuando se lo preguntó le dijo que no estaba segura de qué le ocurría. Luego de que terminaran Hogwarts pensó que ya no lo vería, pero se había olvidado de un pequeño detalle: era el mejor amigo de Albus y no saldría tan fácil de su vida. Suspiró, no esperaba verlo tan pronto. Solo hacía tres semanas que había acabado el colegio. Reunió toda la fuerza que pudo y bajó con su típica actitud de _no-me-importa-lo-que-digas_, pidiéndole a Merlín y el resto de los dioses no sonrojarse.

-¿Qué hace éste aquí? –preguntó señalándolo despectivamente con el seño fruncido.

-Cuando James llamó por la chimenea para avisarnos que saldríamos decidí invitarlo –Albus se alzó de hombros-. No te molestará, no te preocupes, ¿no, Scorpius?

-Claro, no la molestaré. –sonrió de medio lado, haciendo que Rose entrecerrara los ojos.

-Están todas muy guapas, chicas. –Louis, el primo más educado, hizo que todas lo miraran con agradecimiento y le dedicaran sonrisas; mientras que los varones presentes se burlaron de su actitud.

-Deberían aprender de él, son todos unos insensibles. –les dijo Lily ofendida.

-Si, si… como sea. ¿Vamos? –preguntó Fred, yendo hacia la puerta. Los demás lo siguieron.

Acordaron aparecerse en la plaza frente al bar, cada uno de los mayores llevaría a un menor con él, excepto Albus que llevaría a Scorpius que no conocía el lugar y Lorcan que se aparecería solo. Una vez que todos llegaron a la plaza se encaminaron hacia el bar, donde no hizo falta confundir al de la entrada, que los dejó pasar y saludó a James y Fred como si fueran viejos conocidos. A Rose no le extrañó ese gesto, seguramente sus primos habían ido varias veces a ese lugar…

-Busquemos una mesa en la que entremos todos. –Lysander irrumpió sus pensamientos.

James se acercó a la barra y le pidió a una camarera que les armara una mesa para trece. Ésta lo miro extrañada, pero al ver que no mentía los guió por el bar hasta llegar a un lugar alejado de la puerta y juntó dos mesas para que cupieran todos. Les dejo unos menús y dijo que volvían en un rato por sus pedidos.

-Es lindo. –exclamó Lucy, sonriente, una vez que ya estaban todos sentados. Rose coincidió mentalmente con su prima.

-¿No hay cerveza de mantequilla? –preguntó Hugo mientras leía uno de los menús que la mesera había dejado.

-¿Qué parte no entiendes de que es un bar muggle? –le repreguntó Lily rodando los ojos- Yo quiero un tequila.

-No Lily, eres pequeña para beber alcohol. Los menores tomaran un jugo o algo así. –dijo Rose en un tono mandón que hizo renegar a todos.

-Weasley no te hagas la santa que si no recuerdo mal tú te emborrachaste por primera vez a los quince en una de las fiestas de Gryffindor.

-¿No era que tu amiguito no iba a molestarme, Albus?

-Scorpius… -Albus miró a su amigo suplicante, mientras que este bufó.

-Rosie, si quieren emborracharse, lo harán –comenzó Fred-. Lily tequila, ¿tú Hugo que pedirás?

Mientras decidían la camarera volvió a acercarse a la mesa. Anotó todo lo que habían pedido los chicos y dijo que ya se los traería. Rose solo pidió una cerveza, no era tan rica como la de mantequilla pero estaba pasable, y al ver que todos pedían bebidas con grandes proporciones alcohólicas decidió que era mejor que al menos uno se mantuviera sobrio.

El vodka y el tequila iban y venían, mientras Rose se preguntaba qué diría su madre si viera como Hugo tomaba tanto… o peor, que diría tío Percy si viera a Lucy media borracha bailar provocativamente junto con Roxanne, haciendo que muchas miradas masculinas se fijaran en ellas. Su sentido común le pedía a gritos que sacara a todos de ese lugar y volvieran a La Madriguera, mientras que otra voz en su conciencia le decía que dejara de ser la prima aburrida y los dejara vivir.

No supo en qué momento Fred y James desaparecieron, aunque le pareció verlos salir con dos chicas a una especie de terraza que tenía el lugar. Notó que Hugo y Louis estaban bailando en el medio de la pista, mientras que el primero hacía el ridículo, el segundo parecía saber un poco mejor lo que hacía.

-Creí que tu hermano no podía bailar peor, pero veo que me equivoqué –desvió su vista de la pista a la persona que ahora tenía al lado ¿cuándo Scorpius se había sentado junto a ella?-, ebrio baila mucho peor.

No supo si era por la cercanía de sus rostros o por la sorpresa que le dio no sentir cuando él se le sentó al lado, pero su corazón comenzó a latir más deprisa y sintió como sus mejillas se coloreaban. _Suerte que está todo oscuro_, pensó antes de responderle:

-Heredó los dotes de bailarín de mi padre –se encogió de hombros-. En todo caso, creo que a él no le importa.

Malfoy se rio y ella volvió a sentir que su cara le quemaba. _¡Por Merlín! Qué es lo que me pasa… _

-Tienes suerte de no haberlos heredado tú también –le dio un sorbo a su botella-, lástima que heredaste el ponerte como un tomate, hasta se nota en la oscuridad. Ey, Weasley, era una broma, no te vayas.

Luego de levantarse indignada de la mesa decidió ir al baño. En realidad había actuado casi todo, pero es que Scorpius la estaba poniendo tan nerviosa que no quería quedarse más a su lado. Lo que más le molestaba era no entender qué le pasaba.

En el camino se cruzó con una Lily colgada del cuello de Lorcan, mientras se besaban. Pensó en lo bonitos que se veían juntos, esperando que al día siguiente no se arrepintieran de eso que estaba ocurriendo.

Entró al baño y se miró al espejo. Debía reconocer que sus primas habían hecho un buen trabajo con ella. Trató de serenarse pero cuando la puerta de uno de los cubículos del baño se abrió abruptamente no pudo evitar dar un respingo. De él salió Lucy trastabillándose y riendo.

-¡Oh Rosie, esto es genial! –exclamó- Roxanne y yo hemos conocido unos chicos muy guapos que nos invitaron unos tragos.

-Tengan cuidado, Lucy. No beban nada que no hayan visto como…

Pero su prima se fue sin siquiera escuchar su consejo. Le rogó a Merlín que sus primas tuvieran un poco de conciencia y salió del baño. Al cruzar la puerta se chocó con Albus que salía muy borracho del baño de hombres. Tenía los ojos y la nariz colorados.

-¿Pero qué…?

-Extraño ta-taaanto a Jessica, Rose. ¿Po-por qué terminó con-migo? Yy-yo creía que era u-un buen novio –sorbió la nariz-. Y-y ella va y m-me deja y –no pudo terminar la frase porque se echó a llorar, abrazándose a su prima.

-Albus eras un gran novio, no llores, ¿quieres? Ella no vale la pena.

Sentía las lágrimas de su primo mojarle el cabello y decidió que lo mejor era sacarlo. Comenzó a buscar con la mirada a alguien que pudiera ayudarla porque no podía sola. Fred y James habían desaparecido, Hugo y Louis seguían bailando borrachos en medio de la pista. Roxanne y Lucy charlaban animadamente con dos muchachos que seguramente eran los que las habían invitado a beber con ellos; y si no veía mal la que estaba pegada a la pared besándose con Lorcan era Lily. Buscó a Dominique o Lysander y los encontró, juntos, en la mesa donde anteriormente todos estaban sentados, besándose como si no hubiera mañana. No quería recurrir a él, pero lo necesitaba. No iba a interrumpir a sus primas, y realmente Louis y su hermano no le servían en el estado en que estaban. Trató de divisar su cabellera rubia en alguna parte y la encontró. Scorpius Malfoy estaba sentado en otra barra, coqueteando con una camarera. No supo muy bien por qué, pero le dio rabia verlo haciendo eso. Hizo que Albus se separara de ella y le tomó la mano, guiándolo para que no tropezara.

-Ayúdame a sacar a tu amigo de aquí. Está borracho y llorando por su ex novia.

Scorpius dio un respingo, se disculpo con la chica con la que estaba hablando, puso el brazo de Albus sobre sus hombros y comenzó a caminar, seguido de Rose. Una vez que estuvieron afuera la pelirroja propuso que lo sentaran en una de las bancas de la plaza, así podría tomar aire y tranquilizarse un poco. Lo sentaron en la más próxima y el muchacho se puso de cuclillas frente a él, mientras que la chica se sentó a su lado.

-¿Estás mejor, Albus? –le preguntó Scorpius luego de unos minutos.

-¡Scorp, hermano! –Albus se abalanzó sobre su amigo en un intento de abrazo, como si recién lo viera después de mucho tiempo. Éste solo le correspondió, mientras volvía a sentarlo- Estoy tri-iste amigo, Jess t-terminó co-conmigo. –le contó, hipando.

-Lo sé, Al, lo sé. Pero esa chica no te convenía –lo consoló, dándole unas palmadas en la espalda. Albus rio, para sorpresa de su prima y amigo-. ¿De qué te ríes?

-De q-que tú me das con-consejos y tu vida a-amorosa es una mi-mierda. ¡Mira que en-enamorarte d-de Rosie q-que te…!

Rose miró a su primo, que se había callado abruptamente. Malfoy le había tapado la boca con una de sus manos y tenía los ojos muy abiertos. Se sintió nerviosa nuevamente. Albus había dicho que Scorpius se enamoró de "Rosie" y, que ella supiera, la única con ese apodo que conocían era ella misma. Miró al chico interrogante mientras él sacaba la mano de la boca de su primo, que se había recostado levemente sobre la banca. Al ver que no le hablaba, decidió comenzar:

-¿Qué dijo Albus, Malfoy?

-Nada, él solo está borracho y…

-¡No e-estoy borrach-cho! –exclamó- Y dij-je que a Scorp-pius le gust… -nuevamente no lo dejó continuar.

-Albus, estás borracho. ¡Recuéstate! –le ordenó.

-¡Si, se-señor! –dijo, mientras se acostaba.

Malfoy se paró y le dio la espalda. Rose lo imitó y, a pesar de que estaba muy nerviosa y sentía que sus mejillas le quemaban, lo obligó a mirarla.

-¿Qué dijo Albus? Y no me mientas.

-Weasley, yo…

-Dime Rose. –le pidió, y él la miró sorprendido. En sus ojos notaba cierto nerviosismo que la hacía inquietarse a ella también.

-Bueno, Rose, yo –se quedó unos momentos callado, como si estuviera meditando. Rose se impacientó- ¿acaso importa lo que dijo Al?

-Sí, importa. A mí me importa. –respondió, frunciendo el seño. Él largo un sonoro suspiro.

-Lo que dijo Albus es cierto –comenzó luego de unos segundos. Rose abrió los ojos sorprendida, mientras sentía un rubor correr por sus mejillas nuevamente-, me gustas. Desde cuarto, para serte sincero. Pero tú no me soportas y te alejas de mí, así que sé…

-Me alejo de ti porque por alguna razón que desconozco me pones nerviosa.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-No sé, no sé qué me pasa. Solo sé que en ocasiones me pongo nerviosa por tu culpa, o tus comentarios me hacen sonrojar y cuando te vi con la camarera, yo –se cortó y dio un suspiro parecido al que dio el chico minutos antes- ayúdame Scorpius, no puedo sola. Por algo soy Ravenclaw, ¿recuerdas? La valentía no es mi fuerte.

El chico comenzó a reír por su comentario, contagiándola a ella también. Rose no había notado que Scorpius se veía lindo cuando sonreía de esa forma. "_Oh ¡por Merlín! Parezco una adolescente idiota salida de un mundo totalmente cursi"_, se reprochó mentalmente. Él dio un paso y la tomó de la cintura.

-¿Estás borracha, Weasley? –la aludida arqueó una ceja.

-Mira Malfoy, fui la única responsable que no bebió para cui…

Pero se vio interrumpida por un beso. Uno que la hizo sentir que iba a vivir por siempre en un mundo rosa donde todas esas mariposas en realidad si existen, uno en donde entendía, al fin, qué era lo que le pasaba; uno que la ponía feliz, porque hasta que sus labios no estuvieron juntos no notó que Scorpius la hacía tan feliz. La hacía feliz cuando peleaban, cuando lograban tener una discusión inteligente (que no lograba tener con casi nadie, ni con los Ravenclaw más Ravenclaw), cuando le decía que estaba linda y la hacía poner colorada, cuando le hacía bromas o comentarios sarcásticos en sus peores días, cuando la distraía en la biblioteca…

-Quería cerciorarme de que no estabas ebria, sino mañana ibas a usar eso como excusa –la chica rió mientras le daba un suave golpe en el brazo, sin separarse totalmente de él. Mientras ella tenía sus brazos detrás de su cuello él la tenía agarrada por la cintura-. ¿Y ahora qué haremos?

Rose giró su rostro y se encontró a un Albus que estaba dormido sobre la banca, sin ser consciente de la situación que había creado entre sus dos mejores amigos.

-Tú quédate con Al, yo iré a buscar al resto y volvemos a la casa de mis abuelos.

-No te preguntaba eso, Rose –la pelirroja frunció el ceño a modo de respuesta-. ¿Qué pasará entre nosotros?

-No sé, iremos despacio. Hace diez minutos no tenía idea qué era lo que me pasaba contigo, y no todos los días descubres que te gusta el mejor amigo de tu primo con el que te llevas mal desde siempre y, encima, eres correspondida –Scorpius rió-. Déjame procesarlo.

-Estoy de acuerdo con eso. –dijo volviendo a besarla.

-Creo que el alcohol nos afectó demasiado –Rose y Scorpius se separaron y vieron como los primos de ésta y los gemelos Scamander los miraban curiosos- ¿Se estaban besando? –terminó por preguntar un muy confundido Hugo.

-No se estaban besando, ellos no se soportan, ¿no? –preguntó Lucy.

-Err, nosotros… -comenzó Rose, pero Scorpius la interrumpió:

-Cuando todos estén sobrios les explicaremos lo que pasó.

Todos los presentes asintieron, no iban a entender explicaciones en ese momento ni aunque les hicieran un dibujo.

-¿Ese es Albus? –preguntó Lily luego de un momento de reflexión por parte de todos. Giraron su vista y vieron a Albus todavía durmiendo en la banca.

-Sí, lo tuvimos que sacar del bar porque estaba un poco borracho y melancólico. –contestó Rose.

-¿Melancólico? –preguntó James, mientras se acercaba a su hermano.

-Jessica. –le respondió Rose, y nadie tuvo que preguntar más nada.

James cargó a Albus a su hombro mientras se trastabillaba y les explicaba que él se aparecería junto con su hermano y que los demás se organizaran para aparecerse también, en el jardín de La Madriguera.

Una vez que todos estuvieron reunidos nuevamente empezaron a despedirse para ir a sus respectivas habitaciones. Rose quería despedirse de Scorpius sin levantar sospechas. Lo miró y vio como él le decía a los gemelos que subieran, que no se tardaría. Hizo como que buscaba algo mientras Lily, Lucy y Roxanne comenzaban a subir, y Fred le decía a Hugo y Louis que ellos compartirían habitación con él y James, y dejarían al resto de los varones en otra. Cuando solo quedaban Rose, Scorpius y Dominique, la primera miró a la última y ésta, a pesar de que no estaba del todo sobria, entendió a la perfección. Luego de reírse y hacer un comentario desubicado, la muchacha subió a la habitación que compartía con sus primas. Scorpius se acercó a Rose y la besó. Ambos seguían sin creer que _eso_ estaba pasando, aunque estaban felices. Tenían la certeza de que no iba a ser fácil, los apellidos que desde siempre habían acarreado enemistad no podían ser unidos tan fácilmente. Pero iban a luchar por eso, después de todo Scorpius había esperado por esto muchos años y Rose por fin se había dado cuenta de qué era lo que le había estado pasando éste último tiempo, y ninguno de los dos iba a dar el brazo a torcer.

Luego de despedirse también en la puerta de la habitación, Rose entró. Mientras se cambiaba escuchaba a Lily hablar de lo bien que besaba Lorcan. Una vez puesto el piyama se dirigió a una de las puntas de la gran cama que habían improvisado para dormir todas juntas, justo al lado de Dominique. Ésta le dirigía una mirada pícara, y cuando Rose se acostó, le dijo en un susurro:

-No puedes quejarte nunca más de las ideas de James y Fred –Rose sonrió-, ni de sus consecuencias.

-No lo haré, son geniales.

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA: me había olvidado como subir! Me volví loca, si, pero acá está. Espero que les guste :)**_

_**Saludos y hasta la próxima!**_


End file.
